


Phone Sex (but not really)

by iluvnaruto1412



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: ?gege kink - do we still need to tag this for a fic ft wyb???, Bottom Wang Yi Bo/Top Xiao Zhan | Sean, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Bondage, M/M, Overstimulation, PWP, just yibo getting wrecked by his gege, phone sex but not really - yibo gets wrecked while xiao zhan takes a phone call, zsww - Freeform, zswwlsfyweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iluvnaruto1412/pseuds/iluvnaruto1412
Summary: Wang Yibo getting wrecked by his boyfriend as said boyfriend takes a phone call (and more)
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Comments: 14
Kudos: 237
Collections: ZSWW/LSFY Week 2021





	Phone Sex (but not really)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is an entry for Day 7 of zsww/lsfy week 2021!

Yibo moaned as he felt Xiao Zhan's hot cock breaching his rim and entered him. He gritted his teeth at how slow Xiao Zhan was sliding himself in, because what Yibo needed was for him to be railed six ways from Sunday, to be fucked hard and fast, so that he could come just as hard and fast.

"Ge," Yibo gasped breathlessly as Xiao Zhan finally sheathed himself in completely, making Yibo feel so full and so good. Xiao Zhan was big - not as big as himself - but was still big nonetheless, enough to make Yibo feel so well stretched out and filled up; and if he was lucky to get Xiao Zhan to pummel into him without his usual restraint, he would be stuffed so good that he could feel him at the back of his throat. 

Yibo groaned when Xiao Zhan stilled inside him. He knew that his good gege was just giving him some time to adjust, but that was not what he wanted, what he needed right then. He needed his gege to rearrange his guts, wreck him to oblivion and make him come until he couldn't anymore. 

"Zhan-ge, please," Yibo pleaded as he tried to buck his hips so that he could fuck himself on Xiao Zhan's hard cock, but the hands on his hips gripped him tighter, pressing him down to the bed and stopped him from moving. A whimper escaped Yibo's lips. He felt helpless, utterly, but it was good. He liked it when his boyfriend was in control, but at the same time, he needed Xiao Zhan to actually start moving. 

A breathless gasp escaped Yibo's lips when Xiao Zhan finally moved, pulling himself out slowly and pushing back in just as slowly in a steady rhythm. Yibo could feel Xiao Zhan's dick dragging against his walls, building up that familiar heat pooling at the pit of his abdomen.

But it was not enough; he needed Xiao Zhan to move faster and give it to him good. It didn't help when he knew that Xiao Zhan was actively avoiding that spot on his prostate, because he was angling his thrusts down instead of up, and Yibo felt that he would be going insane if Xiao Zhan kept up with what he was doing any longer. Yibo groaned in frustration as he tugged futilely on the scarf tied around his wrists, securing it to the headboard and rendering him immobile. 

"Ge," Yibo whined as he pouted and gave Xiao Zhan the best puppy-eyed look he could muster. He did not know how effective the look would be, considering that he was pretty sure that he already looked so fucked out, even when they had just started, and Yibo was still waiting to be really well-fucked by his boyfriend. 

Xiao Zhan chuckled as he dipped his head to give Yibo's lips a quick peck. 

"Patience, Yibo. We barely started," Xiao Zhan laughed as he continued his torturous pace, causing Yibo to mewl in frustration. 

Xiao Zhan's hands however, moved from their purchase at Yibo's hips, ghosting over Yibo's flanks and abdomen, before his fingers flicked at Yibo's hard nipples. 

Yibo arched his chest up, moaning as he did so in the hope that Xiao Zhan will continue toying with his nipples. Yibo also used the opportunity to buck his hips up, meeting Xiao Zhan's thrusts faster and harder, and Yibo hoped that it would incite the older man to start losing his control, to ram into him hard and fast, to give him the pleasure he was seeking. 

Yibo's actions proved to be useful when Xiao Zhan's hips stuttered as he lost his rhythm, and his fingers moved to pinch at Yibo's nipples, hard, and Yibo wailed at the familiar pleasurable sting.

Xiao Zhan's fingers left Yibo's sensitive nubs after rolling them between his fingers one last time, as he pulled out of Yibo completely despite Yibo's desperate whimpers. 

Yibo's heart pounded against his ribs in anticipation as Xiao Zhan threw both his legs across his shoulders and entered him once more without warning. Yibo let out a broken moan as he could feel Xiao Zhan's dick going deeper, and it shouldn't be long before Xiao Zhan would start wrecking him. 

But a shrill ring caused both of them to jolt in surprise, and Yibo glared hatefully at the phone on the nightstand. 

"Turn it off, ge, and fuck me good already," Yibo said sullenly as he tried to wiggle his hips against Xiao Zhan. But instead of doing what was asked, Xiao Zhan took an unused scarf lying on the bed, balled it up, and stuffed it inside Yibo's mouth. 

"Mmf, uhft hge! Hge!!" Yibo tried to complain, but only muffled sounds came out, and he let out a loud screech when Xiao Zhan pulled out of him again. 

Xiao Zhan flipped Yibo to his stomach before he could finish yelling and entered him again just as quickly, and rocked into him in small shallow thrusts. Yibo groaned around his gag because in this position, Xiao Zhan's every move would hit his prostate, and Yibo revelled in the fact that he could only take the pleasure given to him. 

"Now Yibo, I'm going to take this phone call. We finally have a joint project again and you know how important this is. If you can keep quiet like the good boy that you are, you will get what you want after the call," Xiao Zhan whispered in his ears, still rolling his hips in a steady rhythm, causing Yibo's breath to hitch. Was Xiao Zhan serious about receiving a phone call while fucking him? His insides clenched unconsciously at the thought as more precome leaked out of his weeping hard length. He could hear Xiao Zhan's grunt, and he gasped when Xiao Zhan gave him one hard thrust before going back into his even pace. 

Yibo buried his face on the pillow below him when he heard Xiao Zhan's smooth "Hello," to the person at the other end of the call. 

"Yo Xiao Zhan, how are you? Talu here, the director wants your input about some stuff. Is it a good time to talk?"

_'No'_ Yibo wanted to shout, but he gritted his teeth around the gag in his mouth as bursts of pleasure started to jump on his skin as Xiao Zhan's thrusts were gradually speeding up. 

"Yep. What is it about?" Xiao Zhan replied with that sweet sweet voice, as if he was just looking up from reading the newspaper, or watching the TV; and not currently fucking into his bound and gagged boyfriend.

"He wants to know if you're still up for a pre promotional fanmeet? We know that it's unconventional but the director thinks that it would be really good for the project."

"Hmm, yeah. I trust both of your decisions. Both of you are so much more experienced than me after all," Xiao Zhan said kindly, a complete opposite to what he was currently being to his boyfriend. 

"What's your schedule like? The director would like to plan the fanmmet ASAP."

"Hmm. I'll have to check my calendar and get back to you," Xiao Zhan said as he slowed his pace. Yibo felt Xiao Zhan's hand pushing his head into the pillow before he could let out any muffled complaints, and he groaned around his gag and pillow at the treatment. He loved being mishandled, and the feeling of not being able to breathe properly was one of his biggest turn ons.

"Cool. Send me the deets when you have them. I'll check with your boyfriend's management too."

"Ah, that sounds good, Talu." 

Yibo let out a protesting groan at Xiao Zhan's words. How could Xiao Zhan say another man's name when it was him that he was fucking? He could have just continued talking on the phone without calling their colleague's name! But Yibo's anger was placated when Xiao Zhan placed an apologetic peck at the juncture of his right neck, and Yibo hated - well not really - how whipped he was for his boyfriend. 

"Alright. I'll let the director know. Sorry for disturbing you this late, but I figured this might be the only good time to talk since both of us are usually so busy during the day.."

Yibo could hear how sheepish his coworker sounded over the phone, but he couldn't help but think pettily that _'yes, he should be very sorry indeed for interrupting Wang Yibo from getting utterly destroyed by his dearest boyfriend.'_

"No worries at all. Just send me a text if you need anything else."

"Oh yes, will do. Thanks again, and enjoy your night off."

"You too, bye," Xiao Zhan said as he clicked his phone shut without waiting for a reply, politeness be damned. He threw his phone across the bed as he pulled out of Yibo's tight heat, flipping him again for the second time that night. He quickly took out the gag from Yibo's mouth before kissing him sweetly but briefly. Xiao Zhan also wiped the tears out of the corner of Yibo's eyes before folding him in half and started pounding into him.

"Ge, ge!" Yibo screamed as he felt Xiao Zhan ramming into his prostate with every thrust. The heat that had been simmering low in his belly flared up, now a raging inferno as his sweet spot was hit dead on repeatedly. Yibo's eyes started to roll to the back of his skull as his mouth gaped open. He was no longer screaming, his jaw felt too lax to do anything, and the only sounds coming out of him were soft punched out moans and heavy breathings courtesy of Xiao Zhan pummeling hard into him.

Just when he felt like he was about to come, Xiao Zhan slowed his pace, pulling out slightly as he thrust shallowly, never quite meeting where he needed to be struck, and grinding into him lightly, but also not hitting where Yibo needed him most.

  
  


"Zhan-ge! I'm so close. Please, ge, please!" Yibo sobbed as he tried to move his hips to meet Xiao Zhan's, only for him to have no success from how much he was restrained. 

"But Lao-Wang, you will finish way before me and you will be too sensitive for me to continue," Xiao Zhan said as he stopped moving and cupped Yibo's cheek with his hand.

"Ge!" Yibo groaned as he tried to shift his hips to get Xiao Zhan to continue to move only to fail again when Xiao Zhan folded his legs further into his chest, entering him deeper, the thick head of his cock bumping into Yibo's prostate and stopped there.

"Ge, just fuck me, fuck me through my orgasm, fuck me through the night even when I tell you to stop, fuck me and use me until you're satisfied."

That earned Yibo a growl from Xiao Zhan as the latter bit into his earlobe, before sucking on it, causing a shiver to run through Yibo's body.

"Do you remember your safeword?"

"Chocolate bar."

As soon as Yibo said the words, Xiao Zhan ground into his prostate, hard, unrelenting. Jolts of pleasure wracked through Yibo's body, all his nerves alight with sensations. Yibo's back arched as he keened in ecstasy, and if it was possible, he felt Xiao Zhan pressing even harder into his sweet spot and white specs began to cloud his vision.

Suddenly, Xiao Zhan withdrew almost all the way out only to slam back into him and Yibo's vision went white, a scream tearing through his throat as he came untouched. His body quaked from coming so hard, thick spurts of semen spilt out of his cock, painting Xiao Zhan's torso and abdomen white with spunk.

As Yibo came down from his high, he could still feel Xiao Zhan moving in and out of him, hitting his too sensitive places without stopping. He felt the pain, the burn of oversensitivity but he held on, because he enjoyed the pain and he also knew that soon after, he would be feeling nothing but pleasure again and that he would be able to come for the second, third, and oh. He already started to feel himself harden again and if Xiao Zhan did not let up his speed, he will be coming again in no time at all.

And Xiao Zhan did not disappoint. His good Zhan-ge, his wonderful Zhan-ge did not let up at all, and continued to pound into his abused and battered prostate. It took almost no time for Yibo to be fully hard and leaking again. Yibo could feel his body getting hotter, and his mind getting hazy again, drunk on pleasure. On top of having his ass being plundered by Xiao Zhan's thick hot cock, Xiao Zhan had buried his face on the juncture of Yibo's neck, sucking and nibbling and definitely going to leave marks, while pressing his whole weight down on Yibo. And Yibo could feel his leaking dick scraping on Xiao Zhan's abdomen, and if Xiao Zhan just happened to press down just a little more into his dick, Yibo would definitely come again for the second time and oh,  _ oh _ .

"Gege!" Yibo keened when Xiao Zhan's rhythm faltered, his hips stuttering and knees buckling from exertion and pleasure at how close he himself was, and it took every single self control within Xiao Zhan's body to not fall over the edge with Yibo as Yibo came for the second time, semen bursting from his cock as his walls pulsed around Xiao Zhan's length to try to milk him along. 

Xiao Zhan bit hard into Yibo's collarbone to prevent himself from going over the edge, mentally counting up to ten and backwards while his grip on Yibo's hips tighten so that he can continue to shove his cock into Yibo's soft, warm ass to let Yibo ride the rest of his orgasm on his cock. 

When the last of Yibo's convulsions had ebbed away, Xiao Zhan pulled himself out of Yibo completely and squeezed the base of his cock tight, so that he wouldn't come on the spot at how glorious Yibo looked. He made a magnificent picture like this - bound at the wrists as his head lolled back, slumping on the pillow. His neck and shoulder are full of teeth marks and hickeys, his nipples red and swollen from abuse. Yibo's legs were sprawled, flopping heavily on the bed, while his abdomen was covered by his own spunk, both fresh and drying as his cock hung limply, seemingly spent after two orgasms while his hole glistened with lube and precome that had leaked from Xiao Zhan's own cock. Xiao Zhan wanted to capture the sight in front of him, turn it into a pretty picture they could hang on their bedroom walls - this picture and whatever other pictures Yibo would create, blissed out and spent. 

Yibo opened his eyes slowly, bleary and still unfocused after coming twice so quickly. He had been sated and would be happy to cuddle with Zhan-ge now, but Xiao Zhan looked like he wasn't done and still had some plans for Yibo. Yibo's mouth watered at the thought of Zhan-ge doing more things to him. 

"Zhan-ge, don't tell me that you're done? I thought you're going to make me come all night long?" Yibo egged with a smirk as he spread his legs wide to make a show of his red, sloppy hole. He knew that Xiao Zhan really liked looking at how wide he had been stretched after sex, and especially if he was dripping with Xiao Zhan's come. 

Xiao Zhan's breathing turned ragged at the thought of making Yibo come all night long. He wanted, and he knew that he could. He could use his hands and mouth to worship every inch of Yibo's skin, and he had. They had been together long enough that Xiao Zhan had had the opportunity to map every juts and cleft in Yibo's body, every nook and cranny. He knew exactly what would get Yibo off in seconds. He also had a box overflowing with toys that could definitely keep Yibo up all night long.

"When you can't walk tomorrow, you only have yourself to blame," Xiao Zhan said as he squeezed the base of his cock tight so that he wouldn't spill right then imagining Yibo writhing and screaming his name and only his name until he's so hoarse he wouldn't be able to talk tomorrow.

"Zhan-ge can carry me everywhere though. Princess carry! Zhan-ge has boyfriend strength after all," Yibo replied as he placed a hand on the back of his right thigh, lifting it up and back so that his sloppy hole was aligned with Xiao Zhan's line of sight. He used his left hand to dip two fingers into his own hole and moaned when his oversensitive walls were stimulated further, and so soon. 

Xiao Zhan promptly replaced Yibo's fingers with his own, going straight for his prostate and putting a constant pressure there, as his other hand wrapped around Yibo's still limp cock and began to stroke. 

Yibo's hand lost its grip on his thigh as it came up to grab on Xiao Zhan's working biceps instead when Xiao Zhan suddenly sped up and jerked his cock furiously. Yibo's right leg dangled uselessly on top of Xiao Zhan's shoulder as pleasure began to build up again, and he could feel his body responding to the stimulation even though he was so sensitive that every drag of Xiao Zhan's hand on his dick hurt. His hips started to move on their own accord as he did not know whether to chase or get away from the hand working up his dick. If he tried to get away from the hand yanking at his dick, his poor prostate would be abused even more. But at the same time, being the greedy boy that he was, he wanted Xiao Zhan's hand to continue working up his dick while relishing in the pleasure of that press against his prostate. 

Soon enough Yibo was fully hard again. He wiggled down on the hand up his ass to get Xiao Zhan's fingers to do their magic, and Xiao Zhan, as always, delivered. Xiao Zhan started to move the fingers he had inside Yibo, massaging his prostate with the tips of his fingers as his thumb traced over his perineum. 

"Aah!" Yibo shouted as Xiao Zhan's fingers curved inside of him, crooking it on his sweet spot as his thumb pressed down on his perineum.

Yibo's hips bucked as wet heat suddenly engulfed the tip of his dick, wet tongue moving over the glans of his penis, tracing the slit that was leaking with precome as Xiao Zhan began to suck. His hands working on Yibo's inside did not let up, and Yibo yelped when he felt his balls being fondled.

"Oh yes, gege, yes!" Yibo gasped as Xiao Zhan's hands continued their ministrations and Xiao Zhan took more of his length into his mouth and down his throat. "Zhan-ge, Zhan-ge feels so good, and Zhan-ge's very good to Yibo," Yibo babbled as drools slipped past his lips, his mind mushy from pleasure. 

Yibo had a slight reprieve when Xiao Zhan's lips pulled out of his cock with a loud pop and proceeded to give a hickey on his pale, unmarked inner thigh. But as soon as his skin bruised, Xiao Zhan wrapped his lips at the head of Yibo's cock again and began to suckle, while the hand that was caressing Yibo's balls returned to his shaft and began to tug.

Soon Xiao Zhan doubled the effort of his hands - massaging both Yibo's prostate and perineum, and jerking Yibo furiously as he began to suck harder on Yibo's cock. Yibo could only scream at the assault of sensations wracking through his body.

"Zhan-ge, didi ai ni! Your didi loves you so much, ah!" Yibo shouted as he came, toe curling at how good everything felt as his body shook uncontrollably. Yibo felt like he was drifting, floating weightlessly. He closed his eyes for a second and everything just turned black. When Yibo opened his eyes again he realised that he could move his hands again, because they had been freed from the silk scarf. Huh, when did that happen? He did not remember Xiao Zhan untying him. Or... Did he just pass out from coming so hard?

"Yibo, you good?" Xiao Zhan asked, looming over Yibo while caressing his cheeks gently. 

"Hmm. I think I passed out for a while there."

"Do you want to stop?" Xiao Zhan asked, his eyebrows furrowing with concern. But Yibo quickly shook his head when he felt Xiao Zhan's still hard dick poking against his hips.

"I'm still good if you are," Yibo replied with a cheeky grin as he tilted his head up to give Xiao Zhan's lips a peck.

"Are you sure?" Xiao Zhan asked once again, as he gently peppered Yibo's face with tiny kisses.

"I'm sure. Unless Lao Xiao's hips are too old to continue?" 

That earned him a sharp bite in the jaw and Yibo laughed. He totally deserved it. 

"Colour?" Xiao Zhan asked as he folded Yibo's legs up anyway, hooking both of his knees on his shoulders.

"Green, very green especially if Zhan-gege is going to come inside of - AH!" Yibo keened as Xiao Zhan entered him to the hilt without warning and began to pump his hips into Yibo hard and fast. 

There was no rhythm or technique, he wasn't even aiming to hit on Yibo's prostate. Xiao Zhan was taking, and only taking. He moved inside Yibo only for his own pleasure, rough and unrestrained, uncaring about Yibo's own pleasure. 

But Yibo loved it. He loved the feeling of being used by Xiao Zhan, being Xiao Zhan's personal fuckhole who would only take what was given and the thought made Yibo moan. His gege had been so good for him, making him come so much and so hard, and now Yibo's body would be able to provide Zhan-ge with the same pleasure and Yibo couldn't ask for more.

"I'm close, gou zai zai. I'm so close." Xiao Zhan panted as he bit down on Yibo's neck, adding to the kaleidoscope of bruises already forming there. 

"Come in me, Zhan-ge, come inside me, please."

"You first, I'll make you come first," Xiao Zhan said as he took Yibo's cock into his hand and began to jerk him furiously.

Yibo felt that tightening sensation on his lower abdomen yet again, and he knew that he was only seconds away from coming. He just needed that one last bit of a push, so he brought the hand gripping his waist up to his chest, as he enveloped Xiao Zhan's hand in his to get him to squeeze, to play with his nipple, to twist and tug to make him come. And Xiao Zhan did just that.

"Zhan-ge, I'm coming, I'm --- unf!" Yibo came when Xiao Zhan sealed his mouth into Yibo's, tongue plundering inside to taste all of Yibo. As Yibo came, he did not feel that rush of fluid leaking out of his cock, only his balls throbbing and his dick twitching. He could feel himself softening while his body was still trembling from his orgasm.

When the last of the shivers were subsiding, Yibo felt Xiao Zhan still as he came, fluid gushing into Yibo's ass making Yibo moan at the sensation. Soon enough, Xiao Zhan would flag, and when he pulled out, his come would trickle out of Yibo's ass. Yibo couldn't wait to look at that awestruck face Xiao Zhan always made when he watched his own come leaking out of Yibo's ass. That face would certainly be a good memory Yibo would recall when they were miles away, attending to each of their own job commitments.

"Did you come yet, Yibo?" Xiao Zhan asked as the hand still on Yibo's cock began to tug again, but Yibo winced and hissed from the sensation. He felt utterly spent and couldn't take any further stimulation. 

"I did, I think I came dry," Yibo said as he tugged Xiao Zhan's hand away from his dick, and laced their fingers together instead. 

"Mn.. I didn't get to see that," Xiao Zhan said as he attempted to reach for Yibo's cock again, only for Yibo to drag their intertwined hands up to his chest. 

"Zhan-ge abused his poor boyfriend too much that his balls are as dry as the Sahara desert. Please have some mercy tonight." Yibo pouted.

"I thought Wang Laoshi wants me to fuck him through the night?" Xiao Zhan teased as he pulled Yibo close to snuggle, uncaring of the mess they have made around them.

"This Wang Laoshi wants to snuggle now. No more sex."

"No more sex?" Xiao Zhan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Tonight. No more tonight. But you can fuck me again tomorrow, we don't have to go anywhere till Monday, right?"

"Yeah," Xiao Zhan said as he placed a kiss on top of Yibo's forehead as his hand began to card through Yibo's hair. Yibo felt his eyes drooping further from the ministrations and he snuggled closer to his boyfriend. "How would you like me to fuck you tomorrow?" Xiao Zhan asked as he tightened his hold on Yibo.

"Hmm, wake me up with your cock buried deep inside my ass? You can plug me with something after you clean me up or I can keep gege's cock warm all night," Yibo replied with a yawn as he felt sleep starting to claim him.

"Wow, Lao Wang, you asked me to fuck you and now you asked me to clean you too?" 

"Mn. I'm a Wang afterall," Yibo said before his eyes shut completely, a smirk tugging up his lips. Yibo fell asleep that night feeling warm from his boyfriend's hold, and from the laughter that sounded sweeter than any lullabies.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> say hi to me on twitter!


End file.
